Stupid Silver Socks
by KipperCat25
Summary: Silver can't get his socks off! Well, that's not all... Random slogans, a spasm-ing Sonic, and a strange evil entity guarding hot dog portals, all inside the first installment of Stupid Silver Socks!
1. Installment 1-The Evil Entity

**Okay, before you read this, I should probably issue a warning. If you're up late and everyone else is asleep, don't read this. You'll wake them up. Or, actually, if you're anywhere where you shouldn't be making any noise don't read this, either. **

**This story is _completely _random. It has absolutely no purpose at all. It's just for fun and laughs, I suppose.  
**

**Well, enjoy! I hope you Loudly Laugh Lots! (Haha, see what I did there?)  
**

**Oh, and please review. It's no cost to you, so I really don't see why you shouldn't. :)  
**

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Silver yelled, frustrated. He had been trying to get his socks off for the past ten minutes.

"What's wrong _now_?" Sonic asked, zooming by.

"I can't. Get. My socks. Off."

"Haha, really? Sounds fun. Bye!" He sped away.

"STUPID SILVER SOCKS!" Silver bellowed to no one in particular.

"….what…"

"What was that?" Silver looked around wildly. Other than Sonic, he was sure that no one else was in the house.

"….never….."

"Never _what? _Just spit it out already!"

"…never say that…."

"Stupid silver socks? Why?" Silver tapped his foot, irritated.

"AAAH….no…please…it opens portals that I need to staunch…the hot dogs attack me…."

Silver smirked. "Oh, really? Well, take this!" Then he threw a slogan generator at where he thought the voice had come from.

"NOOOOOOO!" The entity said. "I can't deal with this stress!"

Suddenly, with a beeping noise, the slogan generator began to work.

"**Always make sure to bring your Shadow along."**

Silver laughed at that thought. He couldn't picture _anyone_ being dragged along by someone,_ especially_ Shadow.

"**Never leave your Blaze in the bathroom."**

He laughed again. That was so true. If you left Blaze anywhere, she would just play around with makeup. And when she came out, she would look like a clown. Blaze just wasn't talented when it came to makeup.

"**Don't forget to feed the Sonic."**

Silver shook his head, a little amused. Sonic loved chili dogs, so he supposed that made sense.

"What's all the ruckus?" Sonic asked, stopping as he was speeding towards his room, back from his run. "Did I hear my name?"

"Yeah," Silver said. "It's a slogan generator."

"Cool! Let me see it." He looked around. "Where is it?"

"The hot dog-stauncher portal person has it," Silver explained, using way more hand gestures and gymnastics routines than was strictly necessary.

Sonic nodded, pretending that he understood, although it made no sense. It wasn't his fault Silver had a brain disease that ate his brain cells like they were chili dogs.

"**Hello, my name is Fred, and I like Vectors."**

Sonic burst out laughing. "There's only one Vector," he said. "That thing is stupid."

The room seemed to turn dark with the portal dude's fury. But, of course, neither one of them noticed.

"**The Sonic is stupid."**

"Hey!" Sonic looked up. "Who's operating that thing? - Wait, don't answer that. I don't need any more gymnastics demonstrations."

Silver frowned. He didn't understand what Sonic meant by that. He just liked to do cartwheels and flips.

"**Amy is red, Sonic is blue, feed him a chili dog, and he'll kiss you."**

Sonic frowned unhappily. "That's just not cool," he muttered.

"I'll make you happy, Sonic!" Silver exclaimed, beginning to do one of his complicated gymnastics routines.

"No, no, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm doing a flip now." He used his psychokinesis and executed a perfect quadruple back flip.

Sonic raised his eyebrows. "That's actually pretty cool," he said.

Silver smiled. "I know." Then he did a little happy dance.

"**Now that I'm done working, I'll Silver till I drop."**

Silver laughed uncontrollably, joined by Sonic after a minute.

"I'm going to Silver till I drop!" Sonic laughed, jerking around on the floor like he was having a spasm.

"Me too!" Silver copied him, doing a much better job, maybe because he did that regularly.

"**If only I had a Dr. Eggman, then maybe I could rule the world."**

Sonic chuckled. "Oh, my, that is so true."

Suddenly there was a fizzing sound, and the slogan generator shot out from the wall and hit Silver in the head, knocking him out.

Sonic turned. "Oh, my," he said, staring at Silver laying there with pieces of the broken generator scattered around him. "Maybe…I should leave now." He zoomed away.


	2. Installment 2-Wall of Quakes

**Alright, people. Here's Installment 2. I hope you enjoy it! (By the way, I'm on Christmas vacation, so I may possibly get some work done on some other stories too!)**

* * *

Silver sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He yawned. "Man, why am I so tired?" He looked down at his feet. "Oh, that's why."

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" he called.

"Sonic, you idiot. Who else would it be? I'm the only other person who lives here!" The door flung open and hit the wall beside it with a loud _crack. _ "I brought you your breakfast." He bent down and set it on the floor before turning and walking out of the room.

The second Sonic had gone, Silver jumped out of bed and ran over to the food. He got down on his hands and knees and began gulping down the food that was in the bowl using only his mouth, like a cat or a dog would. Some people (well, actually _most _people) would think this was weird, but it was just something Silver enjoyed doing. Besides, it wasn't like he ever did it in public. …well, maybe once or twice, but still not enough to be considered _weird. _

Silver finished his breakfast and sat back on his haunches. "Boy, I could really go for a hamburger right now…"

He had only just finished that sentence when a hamburger, complete with ketchup and pickles, flung out from the wall and smacked him in the face.

"Ow…" he rubbed his face. "What was that for?!" He screamed in the general direction that the food had come from.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" was the reply.

"?" Silver said.

"How do you say a question mark?!" The wall yelled.

Silver jumped. "I-I don't know."

"Then don't say it." The wall shifted slightly, making Silver's stuff rain down from the shelves.

"?"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!" The wall shook with fury. So much, in fact, that cracks began to appear at the base.

"Say WHAT?" Silver yelled.

The wall sighed, making it shake again. "Never mind."

"I _SAID, _THERE'S AN EARTHQUAKE! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Sonic's voice floated up the stairs.

Silver jumped. "Sonic? I didn't know you were still here!"

Sonic groaned loudly. "Then _why _did you say 'say what'? You know, that's just a cool way of saying 'what did you say' right?"

"I was just talking to the wall," Silver said truthfully.

Sonic opened his mouth and then thought better of it before closing it again with an audible _snap. _"Just get out of the house," he muttered.

"FINE." Silver walked over to his window and slid it open. "Goodbye, wall," he said with a cheerful wave, before stepping out onto the roof and jumping off.


	3. Installment 3-The Tartar Sauce

_"SILVER!" _Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE TARTAR SAUCE?!"

Silver jumped from where he had been relaxing in the den, looking at a magazine with him on the front cover. It was called...he didn't know. It' wasn't like he could read.

"What do you mean?" he called back.

Sonic groaned. Sometimes he hated having such an undereducated hedgehog living with him. "The tartar sauce was in the fridge earlier, and now it's gone," he called down the stairs. "Come here."

Silver groaned and got up. He had no idea what tartar sauce even was. It's not like he'd ever eaten any before. So what would he want with it?

When he got to the kitchen, Sonic was leaning against the counter, looking irritated and tapping his foot. He looked up as Silver entered.

"So what did you do with it?"

Silver rolled his eyes. "I told you this before, I don't like tartar sauce. So why would I take it?"

"How would I know? The only other person living here is Shadow, and he hates any kind of sauce. Except ketchup."

"How do you know he didn't mistake it for ketchup?" Silver asked.

Sonic's mouth gaped open. "Well, first of all, tartar sauce is a completely different color than ketchup; second of all, _Shadow is_ _not that stupid."_

Silver raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because yesterday I saw him in the bathroom singing a barbie song to his reflection."

Sonic's jaw dropped again. "He-hu-what?" was all he managed.

Silver smirked. "Yeah. I know. It was...weird, to say the least."

"Just like you," Sonic muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"What was that?" In less that a second, Silver had teleported over to just in front of where Sonic was standing and had pointed a glowing hand at his throat. He floated slightly off the ground, his hand steady.

Sonic gulped. "I just said you were weird, that's all..."

"As I thought." Silver dropped to the floor. "Just checking."

"Uhh..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Sonic shook his head to clear it. Today hadn't been going so well. "So about that tartar sauce..."

"Go buy some more," Silver said, waving a hand dismissively. "What did you need it for, anyway? You don't like fish."

Sonic looked around nervously. "Uh.."

In a flash, Silver was hovering in front of Sonic again, that deadly glowing hand just inches from his throat.

"I-I wanted it...to dip my steak in it..."

Silver blinked, surprised, then dropped to the floor laughing. "What?" he asked. "Say that again."

"I wanted to dip my steak in it," he said, bitterly. "What's so weird about that?"

"Well, first of all," Silver said, a mocking tone in his voice, "Tartar sauce is only for fish. And second of all, no one is that stupid."

Sonic stared blankly at Silver before rushing out of the room.

Silver looked around to make sure no one was watching before carefully taking the tartar sauce off of his head. He was surprised that Sonic hadn't noticed it.

_Well_, he thought, _it shows just how stupid hedgehogs can be. _He set the tartar sauce in the fridge and walked back down to the den. Now to finish his magazine.

* * *

**Mmmm...anyone else notice the irony in that? Earlier, Silver said he couldn't read, but at the end he said he needed to finish his magazine...mmmm...  
**

**Anyway, this story is strange. I mean, Sonic didn't even notice the container of tartar sauce on Silver's head...I mean _r__eally..._**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! :D Thanks!**


End file.
